


Orange glow and still water

by varevare (varebanos)



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Other, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1399909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varebanos/pseuds/varevare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't the strangest night Tim ever had, but it came close to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orange glow and still water

The first thing Tim noticed when he came to his senses was cold. There was no breeze, but his back, ass and legs felt frozen. Everything was dark, too, but that was because his eyes were still closed.

 

Opening them didn’t solve any of his current answers, though. He was surrounded by darkness, with a patch of washed out orange in front of him and something reflecting it out of the corner of his eye.

 

He had been trained for this kind of situation. First, assess his current status and check for injuries. Next, find out his position, and-

 

Actually, he had no idea of either thing.

 

He could move his legs, or so he thought, so that discarded both “dead” and “paralyzed” for his status. The movement caused a soft, wet sounding noise, and that deepened Tim’s confusion, because he was certain his back was resting against something solid.

 

"Horizontal" would have to do for now. He could change it when he wrote the report.

 

Maybe he could try to remember what had happened earlier that night. It was a cloudy night, with the kind of low clouds that reflected the streetlights and made the whole city look orange, and that probably explained the orange patch. He was lying under the sky. That would make getting to a safehouse easier, if he managed to find the will necessary to move.

 

The safehouse would be warm, though, and he would be able to change clothes.

 

With a sigh, Tim sat up. Moving too fast made him lightheaded, but he forced himself to stand up. Freezing his ass off in a puddle in some closed out alley wasn’t how he wanted to go. A couple of minutes recovering the feeling on his limbs, and he shot the grapple gun up.

 

Reaching a rooftop made it easy to orientate himself, and he felt alright, wet clothes aside. It only made the previous situation even more mysterious.

 

He remembered starting patrol around the usual time, and he had stopped a burglar to be before running into…

 

…Robin, but that had been practically on the other side of the city, near the opera house.

 

Robin didn’t want to patrol together, Tim was sure of that. What he wanted wasn’t so clear. He said he had something to tell Tim, hadn’t he? But Tim wanted to patrol and hadn’t listened, so maybe he had followed him around.

 

He had definitely followed him around, because Tim just remembered catching a glimpse of him when he stopped a knife fight right in front of the apartment block he could see from the rooftop.

 

If he wanted to attack Tim, he could have done it on their first meeting, though. And sincerely, they hadn’t had a serious fight for years now. But he could distinctly remember now Damian giving him a nerve pinch right before he blacked out, so he had probably gotten tired of acting civilized with him.

 

Tim rolled his shoulders and sighed. In any case, he was alive and well, and with his apartment being relatively close, leaving the questioning for the following day seemed like the best option. If his watch was working properly, he only had six hours until he had to wake up after all.

 

The apartment looked fine too. No security breaches detected and no urgent messages from anybody. Tim was already feeling better when he stepped inside the bedroom, and would have continued to do so if he hadn’t found Damian opening the window at that exact moment.

 

"What are you doing here?!"

 

Damian yelped and kicked the edge of the window, triggering an alarm that drowned all his explanations in a shrill, piercing noise.

 

It took Tim a couple of frustrating minutes to turn it down. When he did, he realized Damian’s explanations weren’t such.

 

"Where were you? I was getting worried!"

 

"I was lying down in an alley unconscious, right were you left me."

 

"You should have woken up twenty minutes ago!"

 

Damian had taken off his domino, and looked the mixture of worried and disappointed Tim was too used to seeing on Bruce’s face. It was weird how well the boy could pull it off, considering that with the years he had turned out to resemble Talia more than his father. The eyebrows were identical though, and it didn’t make Tim’s mood any better.

 

"Just shut up, Damian. You don’t get to make any complaints considering you were the one who attacked me. Now get out of my house."

 

"I didn’t attack you! I just… panicked a bit, and can you blame me? You didn’t say anything after I kissed you, I thought you were going to attack me!”

 

"Wait." Tim was way too tired to deal with this. "You kissed me?"

 

He did, his brain provided just in time.

 

Tim realized he hadn’t even forgotten that part, just scratched it off as some kind of hypothermia induced hallucination. But he had, and Tim could remember the exact way Damian’s eyes widened in panic at the realization of what he had done, and it was just like him, wasn’t it?

 

"You know I did! Are you still not going to answer?" Damian asked when Tim turned around and started taking off his cowl and belts.

"Yes, I will go to the movies with you," Tim answered without looking at him. "But if you ‘panic’ again I’m going to kick your ass. Also, you’re paying for the popcorn. I’m going to sleep."

 

Bruce’s eyebrows had never shot up so high. It was cute,  to say at least, and Tim had to look away to hide his smile.

 

"I’m free this Saturday. Now get out of here before I reconsider."


End file.
